


超市一日

by Lili_Marleen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_Marleen/pseuds/Lili_Marleen
Summary: 菲利普暑假兼职做米洛K11超市的便衣时, 遇到因为太渴打算先喝一口橙汁再拿去结账的托马斯。





	超市一日

**Author's Note:**

> 祭奠在下悲伤的暑假第一星期  
> 略微傻白甜  
> 年龄操作有  
> 角色见文尾，所谓的海报请戳→http://ominscellula.lofter.com/post/1eecdd66_1088383f  
> 在下的loft（暗搓搓）

 

放暑假了，菲利普的论文交了，实验室的钥匙也归还了，终于不用每天中午一手橡胶手套味地吃外卖了。他把左侧是工工整整的实验步骤，右侧却是斑斑驳驳伤痕累累的实验结果加纠误反省的日志郑重地交给了理论组的托尼，然后把白色的实验服锁进了衣柜里。

唉，舒服。

这是他沐浴在实验楼外慕尼黑夏日黄昏橙色的夕阳中时的第一想法。他摸了摸自己的脑袋，伸了伸懒腰。

嗯，还好，背和四肢没有任何劳损，头毛在顶着高压赶进度还要保证不出差错的同时，幸运地也没有任何劳损。

那么回家好好补一觉，睡到明天中午，和宿友踢踢球，晚上出去吃顿好的喝点啤酒，再回家补前几天的比赛录像。

嗯，生活如此多娇~

这是菲利普在连饭都不屑于吃，直接侧着缩成一团睡得昏天黑地前的第二想法。

 

 

对于托马斯穆勒来讲，暑假就是无尽的“唉，唉，唉，唉，唉……”了。

放学的时候他回到家，看到自己的弟弟愁眉苦脸地站在门口，住在隔壁的Lisa看见他回来，也是无奈地摇摇头。

“怎么了？”托马斯疑惑地放下了书包，插着腰看着自己正在聊天的父母。

他的弟弟苦笑了一下，抱歉地对托马斯说：“我的错，今天早上我最后一个走的，出到门口的时候妈妈突然叫我去楼上关下灯，我的鞋底很脏，不好踩她的毯子，然后我就拉闸了。”

 

Lisa一脸“这下是真的拉闸了”的表情，使劲地摇了摇头，让她显得可爱活泼的马尾在脑后甩动着。

“然后怎么了？”托马斯抓了抓自己乱糟糟的卷头发，一脸迷惑。

“……然后冰箱没电，里面的东西都坏了，从猪肉牛肉坏到豆腐牛奶，还有雪糕和蛋糕全都化了……妈妈出门前冻在里面的西芹沙拉可能也不能要了。”

“是绝对不能要了，好了，托马斯，你先上楼吧，楼下味道有点大，你可能要捏着鼻子走。”穆勒先生敲了敲西蒙的脑袋，遗憾地说道。

托马斯想了想，终于觉得拿雪糕蛋糕换不用吃西芹是不值的，于是懊恼地踢掉了自己的鞋子“噔噔噔”赤脚跑上楼去，脱掉了身上汗湿的拜仁球衣。鉴于电视机和游戏机都在楼下，他只好百无聊赖地赤裸着上身，面朝下趴在自己柔软的床上干发呆。头顶的风扇慢悠悠地转着，带着木天花板不时发出“吱呀吱呀”的声音。

托马斯没有游戏和冰凉甜品的暑假就这样开始了。

 

“……喂？哪位？”

“菲利普吗？我是米洛。”

菲利普的嗓音沙哑，他在黑暗中摸索着床头柜，摸到了一个冰凉的玻璃瓶。他拿近一看，竟然是双蒸水。

哪个家伙干的！

他瞬间产生了重回实验楼看看是谁把配试剂用的东西带了出来的想法。希望上面没有细菌。

“喂……是我。”

他微微起了起身，拉开了窗帘，瞬时灿烂千阳把他海蓝色的双眼硬生生照成了冰蓝色.

“啊！……现在几点了？”他惊叫一声，大脑才开始处理信息。嗯，是米洛打的电话，加上这个太阳，嗯，时间一定不超过早上九点，嗯，我的计划失败了。他一个鲤鱼打挺，随后把自己重重地摔回了床上。

“……不到七点。”

“米洛，抱歉，要踢球可以等到下午吗，我刚放假，而且之前我为了交期末项目的论文已经在实验室待了一个多月了。”

“不是的，菲利普，今天是我超市假期营业第一个星期，但是出现了点问题，托尼说在清点实验室的时候发现少了两瓶双蒸水，虽然水是新装的，也不是什么昂贵脆弱的酶，但是瓶子要还回去……

他要去查查东西去哪了，所以他说不能来兼职收银员了。我把大卫替了上去，但是问题是现在少了个便衣，今天刚放假，学生应该不少，我怕会出现状况。”

“你要我去当便衣？抓中小学生？？？”

米洛隔着屏幕都可以感受到菲利普话里的四个问号，但是他有什么办法呢? 说实话，他觉得菲利普刮掉下巴上的一小片胡子，穿着短裤和盖过屁股的宽松T-shirt时，和小学生区别真的不大。就兼职当个超市便衣，看看有没偷东西的，比起最近搞了个肉松头、还学他干爹穿的痞里痞气的大卫来说，能有多适合就有多适合。

“没错。”他故装轻松地说。

“不不不，重点是你现在回慕尼黑了？还开了超市？”菲利普决定托尼的事情晚点再处理，让他先瞎忙活一会儿，当务之急是问清楚这位世界杯头号射手从意大利回来之后到底干了些什么。

“？？叫什么？？在哪里？？”

一二三四五六……米洛觉得自己数不过来菲利普话里的问号了。

“其实离你的大学不是很远。这是托尼鼓励我做的事情啦，在我得到国家队助教身份之前，他说如果我无聊了可以尝试下经商，如果能在慕尼黑做点小本生意就更好了。之前我交给朋友经营，现在我来接管几天看下。他去度假了。”

“好吧，老板，我可以再赖回床吗，能不扣我工钱吗……”菲利普扯过被子盖住了自己的头，传到电话另一头是闷闷的声音。

“完全可以，你只要八点前到就可以了。”开着名为K11超市的克洛泽大老板在电话另一端露出了微笑，但眼里还是充满了担忧。

果不其然，菲利普呻吟一声立马装做死死睡去，把手机随手扔到了地上。

这句回答和菲利普的要求，差别就像纯化DNA时分别用加过和没加过无水乙醇的PW溶液最后测得DNA浓度的差别一样大。他对自己无比完美的暑假第一天原本抱有的希望，就像晾在室温下的DNA片段一样，缓慢地降解着。

 

菲利普突然觉得自己或许是被千疮百孔的感受态大肠杆菌们诅咒了。

 

半个小时后菲利普从床上弹了起来，在自己的背发出了令人害怕的声响后，他深深体会到自己竞技水平的下滑。想当年（大一的时候），虽然实验错误多，但是天天可以在实验室熬到晚上九点半才走的精神，让他的效率比即将成为Senior级别Labholic后的还要高。而现在，他更是宁愿随着米洛做些小本生意也不愿意再靠给教授打下手跑实验室来赚外快了。

废话，不是为了外快，谁要去超市晃荡一整天盯着形迹可疑的人和熊孩子看啊。啥？你们问为什么需要外快？没有外快哪来钱买球票？谈恋爱？吃外卖？远离那只每晚往日本基友打电话，明明自己馋的要死，硬是要让大家一起馋，强迫宿友给某人的神户牛肉点赞的猪？

菲利普踉踉跄跄地打开了公寓里小冰箱的门，看到里面只有合租人的三瓶Nutella，突然萌生了去K11超市洗劫一番的冲动。

 

“你要去哪儿？托马斯？托马斯！站住！”

克劳迪亚插着腰在厨房门口看着托马斯迈着两条又细又长的腿冲下楼梯拉开屋子的门就要冲出去。脚上穿的是足球鞋，但是短球袜没有提上去，松松垮垮地搭在鞋子上。

“穿好你的袜子！如果你不戴护腿板玩玩就好了！不要受伤！”

托马斯的妈妈叹了口气，转过头继续清点自己待会要买回来放进冰箱里的东西。昨晚她看着丈夫和两个儿子，总算是让他们把冰箱清干净了。

“我只是去骑会车儿妈妈，我从存钱罐里到了点钱去买点吃的。”

“记得中午回来吃饭！”

托马斯没有回应，此刻他应该已经坐上那辆老旧的暗红色自行车的座位，正从门前的斜坡冲出去。他不知道的是，他妈妈正为他昨晚和今早没有叽叽喳喳讲个不停而庆幸呢。

 

“报告！您的便衣已经到了商场门口了，他表示自己需要加奶不加糖的咖啡和果酱面包。”菲利普半开玩笑地向米洛敬了个礼，然后拥抱了这位他有幸认识的著名球员。

“感谢，万分感谢，你的姐姐也是警察？那你清楚你要做什么吗？”米洛大量了一下菲利普，他的脸上有一两颗不明显的痘痘，头发没有梳上去，短短的刘海垂了下来，浓密的眉毛下深蓝色的眼睛闪烁着笑意，看上去和刚升上高中的学生差别不大。更可贵的是，这家伙今天穿的是牛仔裤和印着长发女子侧脸的polo衫，而不是黑蓝灰老头装，如果他要买啤酒，自己是完全可以要求查看他身份证的。

“说真的，米洛，有吃的吗，我太饿了。”菲利普瘪了瘪嘴。米洛又搂了他一下，然后说：“你随意吃吧，佩尔在帮我管试食区，因为他说他要在我的超市做调研。不吃以外的话今天他会负责推销坚果饼干。”

菲利普笑了，微微不齐的门牙露出来，让他整个人散发着某种毛绒绒的棕橙色的光芒。

没错，这个便衣警惕性怎样不说，起码隐蔽性是足够的了。米洛满意的想。

 

 

托马斯就知道这个暑假在有了个糟糕的开始后，凡事都不会顺利。他在广场转了一圈，然后尝试冲上高了一级的人行道，结果那辆破车车头一歪，车子没有上去，他人却飞上去了。他在滚烫的人行道上趴了不到十秒就尴尬地站起身来，推着自己的车一瘸一拐地跳着脚走开了。

我要找个地方洗一下伤口……托马斯看着自己右膝上一大片擦破皮的地方，鲜红的血珠正从肮脏的泥沙间渗出来。

或许我该去踢球的，就算去踢球也不会摔得这么惨。不过还好我没有搞脏袜子。可是我要怎么跟妈妈说呢？实话实说，还是说我去踢球了？她今天早上叫我不要干什么来着……？

即将读高中的托马斯第一次为这种事情像一个小大人一样皱着眉头，因为他实在是太少受伤了。每次有人对他下脚铲球的时候他都会高高跳起，如果摔地上了，最多淤青，很少有狼狈到在草地上擦破皮或是磕流血。

说实话，也不是很疼。没吃早餐跑去买吃的结果又没有买到吃的依旧坚强的托马斯试探性地正常走了几步，发现还好，除了血流的有点多以外。他试着骑了几下车，但是伤口被扯开后又合上，砂石硌着更难受了。所以他只能不时擦擦汗，漫无目的地缓缓走着。

 

“K11……？”

对的，他大概是今天第二十几个看到K11后，立刻想起Klose的孩子。这是一家不大不小的超市，里面买各式各样的食品和一些日用品，甚至还有服装区和拜仁纪念品区，不过并没有卖生鲜的。托马斯看了一眼超市外面贴的巧克力广告，九个德国球星的幼体正用九种不同的微笑和他进行着心灵上的沟通。

 

“嘿，托马斯，你的膝盖怎么了？”右下角的唯一没有笑的赫迪拉微微张着嘴问道。

 

“他一定是摔跤了，今天去踢球了吗？”赫迪拉左边的马茨一脸“我什么都知道”的表情，成竹在胸地微笑着。

 

“哈哈，托马斯也有今天。”左下角的波尔蒂咧着嘴笑着，淡淡的眉毛透露出嘲讽的意思。

 

“唉，见多了，托马斯能摔成这样也是不容易的。”波尔蒂上面的德拉克斯勒敷衍地笑着，眼睛透露着乖巧的冷漠淡然，长长的卷刘海让他显得年纪最大。

 

“托马斯！进来逛逛吧！吹会儿空调！这里什么巧克力都有！很好吃的！”中间的sunny boy马里奥格策笑的最标准，两眼弯弯，脸正对着托马斯。

“hiehie，这家伙一定没钱。”旁边金发的克罗斯露出了整齐小巧的一排下牙，但是他的上牙还没长好，有点稀疏。同样不多的是他的头发，他的额头露出来，不过再怎么样他的头也不是显得最大的。

 

“我想也是的。”他头上的巴拉克歪着嘴邪魅一笑，大大的黑眼睛里写满不羁。

 

“嗯。”罗伊斯并没有歪地抿着嘴，不知道在赞成下面的小甜心还是旁边两个大恶魔。

 

“我就看看不说话，托马斯，你是不是还差我没有集齐呢？”贝尼睁着圆圆的大眼睛看着托马斯，颧骨上有两抹淡淡的粉色。

 

托马斯二话不说把车随便一扔就开始摸自己身上的口袋。

左边……他扯出左边的口袋，两三个硬币蹦了出来。

右边……他扯出右边的口袋，空不拉几。

后面！他拍拍自己的屁股，什么都没有！弟弟给我的五欧元！！

托马斯赶紧趴到地上捡回了滚走的几个硬币儿，不多了，可能就够买瓶喝的。

讲真，为什么自己作为一个准高中生，还不懂得问父母要点钱呢？然而作为一个正常高中生，踢球踢得好，人又会发光，为什么要追求球星代言巧克力这种东西呢？他有莱曼版本的，但是加上海报上的九个，他还缺一个，就是这一任的德国队长。为什么没有他的呢？松鼠牙？金色头发？蓝色眼睛？脸颊上的红晕？如果有的话？他又会对自己说什么呢？

 

是啊，为什么要追求球星代言巧克力这种东西呢……菲利普看着自己体育管理学院的舍友曼努在买了两箱牛奶后又鬼使神差地拿了一罐nutella，只能装作没看见了。合租人倾着身子推车屁股撅起来，正兴高采烈地和鲁尔区的好友打着电话。

顾客手中商品是否属于K11?是否拆包？属于哪一区？哪个货架？价格多少？

是……

否……

至于后面三个，菲利普咬牙切齿地想，巧克力类制品可能是他被叮嘱要特别在意的那群客人偷偷摸走的各种东西里，他唯一能给出准确答案的了。

具备良好视野、洞察力、决策力、行动速度、交涉能力、记忆力的菲利普同学在八点准时上班，和佩尔聊了半小时顺带吃了个早餐后，用一个半小时的时间就把超市的重灾区、惯犯和作案常用工具手段给摸清楚了。

九点钟的时候，他拦下了一群不到自己胸口高的小男孩，蹲下来扯了扯他们的衣摆。带头的小男孩昂首挺胸无所畏惧，可是最后一个最小的家伙扭动了一下，一盒格策和一盒罗伊斯就从他的裤腿处掉了下来。前面的小孩一阵尖叫：

“啊！”

更多的是，

“尤里安忘记勒紧裤带啦！”

还有一句，

“尤里安喜欢多特蒙德！”

菲利普无奈地过去拍了拍尤里安的头发，抚平他金色的刘海，然后从带头的男孩口袋里摸出钱，领着他们结了账。来自奥地利的音乐系小伙子正嚼着口香糖，戴着耳机听着歌。看到菲利普买了一堆kinder巧克力后，有点吃惊的说：“队长，这是你要买的吗！”

菲利普指了指身旁的小孩，大卫探头看了看，然后一言不发地给足球校队队长竖起了大拇指。“我记得我以前干过这么一次，弗兰克到超市来接我的时候，对我说这全是柜台的错。你看，柜台这么高，他们怎么想来结账嘛！”

菲利普一脸严肃地点了点头。

 

…….

 

重点监视在某一区域晃荡太久的客户，不要频繁在嫌疑人面前露面，被看到要及时转移位置，装作若无其事但要用余光观察……

菲利普看着光头男人背后的铁棍，突然觉得自己这些操作都可以省掉了。那人直接把洗发水装进了自己的背包里，绕了一圈后又换了一瓶放了进去，之后买了些毛巾，沐浴露之类的洗浴用品。

难道我有勇气在出口拦住他？

最后菲利普选择在收银台强势地插队，果不其然他身后排着的铁棍男子不耐烦了。

“给我让开，小子。”他一把推开了菲利普，菲利普往后跌坐，顺势扯下了他的背包，里面打着“亮丽秀发”标语的洗发露掉了出来。这下还有什么好说的呢？大卫催促菲利普结账，于是他站起身来拍拍屁股往柜台上放了两个增高鞋垫。这样一来，后面的光头男子也就乖乖结账了。

米洛，你最好给我评个最佳员工。菲利普有点郁闷地想。

 

因此托马斯进来的时候看见的就是这么一副让他一愣的场景，一个和他差不多一样高的男孩正靠在收银台旁边，手里推着超市手推车，里面有很多巧克力，有洗发水，有增高鞋垫，有手机壳，有卷成一团的拜仁球衣，有卫生巾，有一捆干意面，有小公主项链，有单车的反光贴，有鞋带儿，有口香糖，有发箍，有…….

没有喝的。

我快渴死了。托马斯心里悄悄地嘀咕着，然后他走过去拍了拍那个男孩的肩。后者转过身来疑惑地看着他，托马斯想了两秒钟，觉得这是另一种可爱。和外面海报上那些稚气的面孔不同，他的眉毛很浓，眼睛是很深的蓝色——如果你直接注视太阳，再看向天空，大概就会看到这种令人眩晕的深色——挺拔的鼻梁两侧眼睛下面的红色皮肤让人想捧着他的脸轻轻用大拇指抹一抹，这家伙哭了吗？

 

并没有，菲利普只是突发奇想，跑了一圈超市把自己之前拦下的赃货按同样的数量重新挑出来，扔到购物篮里，准备下班的时候去和米洛展示一下。

 

“请问你是中奖了吗？就是‘恭喜你，你是今天第两百五十个进入本店的顾客，你可以任意选购您想要的物品，免费’这种？还是你的父母忘带钱包，把你晾在这里等他们？还是你跟别人玩真心话大冒险输掉了才来买这么一堆乱七八糟的东西？你要去过家家吗？”

托马斯劈头盖脸地扔给菲利普一堆问题，后者已经对这个瘦长瘦长的小卷毛无语了。

“我在帮别人拿着篮子，这里面只有…….”菲利普看了一眼自己的东西，再看了一眼两只碧色的双眸诚挚地盯着自己看的男孩，咽了咽口水。

对所有人都不能展示身份！

“……只有巧克力是我的。”

托马斯咧开嘴给了菲利普一个让他放下防备的笑，“那你可以告诉我哪里有卖饮料和零食吗？”

菲利普心想我就是梦游也能给你指出来，但是他突然觉得应该让客户在超市里自己逛久一点，增加潜在利润，所以他摇了摇头，十分无奈地说：

“对不起，我不知道，巧克力是姐姐帮我买的。”

托马斯叹了口气，顺手拍了拍菲利普的肩，给了他一个安慰的拥抱。

“要是我也有个姐姐而不是弟弟就好了。这样你说不定可以来我家玩，顺便留下来吃午饭。我连我的午饭有没有的吃都不知道呢。”托马斯有点难受地嘟囔了几句，然后他就攥着手里的几个硬币漫无目地走进K11了。

他拿了最大的那种手推车，口袋里的两个一欧元和一个五十欧分突然变得沉甸甸了。他推着车快步跑了几步，然后踩着后车轮间的横杠飞快地随车向前滑行。他在文具区和服饰区兜兜转转了十几分钟才来到了食品区。期间菲利普一直暗中观察着托马斯，因为按照便衣指南，在某个货架前徘徊很久的客户应该特别关注，鉴于他们可能在没人留心的时候下手，把东西揣进兜里，装到自己的包里，包进外套里或者戴在头上…….

但是菲利普看着托马斯把服饰区的帽子都试了个遍，包括女式花边阳帽，严重怀疑这个小子只是进来玩的。

但是自己也不能把他赶走吧，菲利普思索着。

其实他根本无法下手，在托马斯进来的时候他就看见托马斯右膝盖上脏兮兮的一大片伤口了。虽然是擦伤，但是膝盖的主人并没有好好处理它，应该只是用手臂把血迹蹭了蹭，现在看上去和血肉模糊一片差别不大。

这种伤口就算买了创口贴也没什么用，而且他最好不要再骑车回去了。菲利普打算等托马斯结了账，就把他拉到员工休息室让他清洗伤口，消完毒再回家。

或许米洛利用自己的外表，是想让自己好好教育大大咧咧的未成年的。菲利普对着空气点了点头。

“嗯？你也想喝吗？”菲利普的身后响起一个熟悉的声音，他回过头，看见睁大眼睛用整张脸包括褶子对他笑着的托马斯。

“喝什么？”菲利普疑惑地问。

“柳橙汁好吗？我听你的声音有点沙哑，你应该很久没喝水了吧。不过我已经喝过这个瓶子了…….你会介意吗？”托马斯对他举了举手里橙晃晃的玻璃瓶，然后伸出舌头把嘴角的橙汁舔掉了一点。

“我的声音本来就是这样的，不过……你是在哪里拿的橙汁！”

“你应该还在变声吧！你喜欢这个橙汁吗？来吧，你先拿着这瓶，我去帮你拿，就在你头上！”没等菲利普说出“我已经快二十一了”这句话反驳，托马斯就把手里的玻璃瓶塞给了菲利普，自己踮起脚来去摸上面的架子。

 

“哎呦小心！！”

 

托马斯好像把几个玻璃瓶带到了，他赶紧把刚拿下来的瓶子夹在两腿之间，左手掀起衣服兜住了两个瓶子，然后灵活的右手把几个摇摇欲坠的玻璃瓶摆好。

他小心翼翼地把瓶子都放好后，把腿夹着的瓶子拿起来在菲利普面前摇晃了一下。

“我厉害吧！快夸我，我就给你。”

他俏皮地眨了眨右眼，然后才察觉自己和菲利普靠的太近了，自己的气息正落到菲利普颤动着的长睫毛上。

他尴尬地后退了一步，发现面前的人正生气地看着他。他噘着嘴，有神的眼睛瞪着托马斯，让后者打了个冷战。他伸出手想要拍一拍他金棕色的头发，菲利普偏过头躲开了，于是下一秒他的侧脸接触到了冰凉柔软的东西，半分钟过后，他意识到自己被托马斯亲了一下。

“不要生气了，我给你吧，下次我会小心点的。”

托马斯尝试可怜巴巴地看着菲利普，但是菲利普毫不领情。他清了清嗓子，驱逐了脸上可疑的红晕，然后说：“我是这里的便衣警察，你怎么可以不结账就直接拧开瓶盖喝这里的饮料呢？”

“咦咦咦！？”

托马斯吃惊地后退了一步，然后狐疑地看向菲利普。似乎这个便衣伪装的很成功。那自己是不是应该跑路了？可是自己就这样跑路了，以后就不能进这家超市了吧！

“啊呀对不起我真的不是故意的昨天晚上不对是下午我回家的时候弟弟说冰箱里的东西被他弄坏了所以我今天早上才出来买东西的，然后我骑着车在上人行道的时候啪叽一下摔了一跤钱掉了！我现在，呃，这瓶饮料多少钱？”

菲利普的脑子只来得及处理最后一句话。

“应该不到两欧，但是要按两倍的价格赔偿呢。”他一本正经地说道。

托马斯歪着头想了两秒，然后把口袋里的硬币掏出来，牵过菲利普没有拿着饮料的那只手，放到他的掌心。

“对不起！我先走了！剩下的一半就当我请你喝吧！我实在是太渴了所以打算先喝一口再去结账的！”托马斯深深鞠了一躬转头就跑，在光滑的超市地面上沿着s形移动，寻找货架间的过道，羞愧地躲避着背后菲利普灼热的视线。

在跑到收银台附近的时候，他看到一个戴着墨镜头上顶着金黄色肉松的黑人小哥正用奇怪的眼神看着他，于是他学旁边的小姑娘一样，对着墨镜柜台上的镜子臭美地试了几幅墨镜。

 

“菲利普? 你说的那个膝盖上有伤口的家伙跑的还挺快的嘛，他现在已经到收银台了。”阿拉巴先生掏出了对讲机和正喝着果汁慢悠悠走向前台的菲利普通了话。

菲利普叹了口气从附近的货架上拿了两盒橙汁，把其中一盒的吸管拆下来插到玻璃瓶里，吸完了瓶底的液体，发出很大的声响，后说：“你把它拦下来，就跟他说他是今天第二百五十个顾客，中了奖，有神秘奖品可以拿，不过要在门口等一会儿。千万不要让他再摔了。”

“好吧，听你的。”大卫对这个办事效率很高的同事兼队员十分佩服，于是就照做了。

三分钟后，菲利普拿着两盒橙汁笑着出现在了坐在大卫收银台旁边小板凳上的托马斯面前。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 超市兼职便衣的生物工程系准大三生菲利普  
> 打算喝几口柳橙汁再结账的准高中生托马斯  
> 退役后闲着没事当起超市老板，和菲利普与托尼是忘年交（划掉 的米洛  
> 干爹是国王的兼职柜台收货员阿拉巴  
> 十分大头的实验室管理员托尼  
> 菲利普的合租室友体育管理系新生曼努  
> 代言过nutella和巧克力的德国队  
> 对了还有兼职管理试食区趁机调研的商学院佩尔  
> 不要问我为什么这么多兼职 在下的暑假就是这样的……


End file.
